


I've been waiting for you.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I cried writing this, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Five days have passed since Michael brought Misty back, Cordelia decided that the best way for Misty to heal was to go away with Stevie for a few weeks or at least until she felt alright, but Cordelia has so much to tell her, she couldn’t wait anymore.





	I've been waiting for you.

Another night without sleep. Another night trying to plan to save her witches, to stop Michael and to stop the end of the world. It was hard enough for her to be losing power, now with all this happening, was even worse. And then her mind couldn’t stop thinking. She had one singular witch on her mind. The beautiful swamp girl, Misty.

Cordelia was worried ever since she came back, she wanted Misty to feel safe and to be alright. She wanted to take care of her, but she had more things to do, though she would leave everything just to spend time with Misty and take her away from sometime.

Instead, she decided to call Stevie so she could take care of her for now until Misty felt better. At first, it seemed to be the best idea, now, she thought it was the worse.

Of course, Misty had to heal, of course it was good that Misty could take some time to cop with everything that happened and to feel herself again. But, Cordelia had so much to say to her, she had waited so long to see her again and yet, she let her go again. This time she was sure she was coming back, but still, she felt pain for not telling Misty what she had to say.

Cordelia sighed and shook her head. She had to do something to keep Misty out of her mind, Misty was alright and there would be time for them. Or so she hoped. Cordelia stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her rope and embracing herself with it.

Would there be time for them? Would there be a chance? She wasn’t sure. She wanted to at least be able to tell Misty everything. She needed to let this feeling out.

Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn’t wait anymore. She nodded and smiled before going back to her room and grabbing some clothes to change. She had to go to Misty.

********************

 _“Well my sweet Misty, I’m going out for a little but, you are in your house.”_ Stevie cradled her cheek and smiled.

 _“Thank ya, Stevie.”_ Misty smiled at her and saw Stevie leaving. She sighed and looked around. She missed her swamp, but she loved being here. Only one thing was missing. Miss Cordelia.

Misty remembered Cordelia’s face when she saw her. The overwhelm, the happiness in her face, the sparkle in her eyes. She looked so beautiful. So breathtaking. And Misty felt her heart swell. She was so happy to finally see Cordelia again.

Misty wanted nothing more than kiss Cordelia’s lips, but knew it was the wrong move, so she decided to keep her excitement to her own.

Now she was sitting in her bed, thinking all she could have told Cordelia. How much she missed her. How many times in the few seconds her mind let her think something else, the only thing she could think about was Cordelia. How happy she was to see her again. How much she loved her.

Misty hugged her legs and sniffed. She missed Cordelia. She missed being in her arms. The warm she felt. She was so happy to be back with Cordelia. And even if she was happy being here with her hero, she missed Cordelia.

She hoped she could spend time with her, but she knew Cordelia was busy with her own things and the whole Langdon thing. She just hoped she could have time to talk to her. To be with her.

There was a loud sound downstairs that made Misty jump. She looked at the clock and passed an hour ever since Stevie left. Stevie said she would last at least all night, she couldn’t be here already.

Misty decided to stand up and go see what the sound was. She sighed and walked down the stairs, a little scared because she was supposed to be alone in the house. There were no animals nor people who could be here, so it was scary.

As soon as she was in front of the door, she waited to see if she could hear the sound again. As she was walking to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, turning around to find Cordelia smiling at her.

 _“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”_ Cordelia smiled and bit her lip.

Misty smiled. _“Miss Cordelia! Ya here!”_ Misty hugged Cordelia tightly and sighed. _“I’m so happy ya here. I was just thinkin’ bout ya.”_

Cordelia’s heart melted, and she smiled. She hugged Misty back. _“I wanted to see you. This is why I came.”_ Cordelia pulled away and caressed Misty’s hair.

Misty smiled. _“Want some tea?”_

Cordelia smiled and shook her head. _“So, it’s alright. I just really want to talk to you.”_

Misty nodded. _“This way.”_ Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand and began walking towards the stairs, leading them to her room.

Cordelia felt nervous all of the sudden not knowing what she was going to say or what she was going to do. She knew she had to say something, this is why she was here in the first place. Well…really it was because she _needed_ to see Misty.

Misty let Cordelia in first and closed the door behind her. _“Ya can sit there or in the couch.”_

Cordelia sat on the couch and waited for Misty to follow her. Misty smiled and sat beside her, turning a little to face Cordelia.

 _“Misty…I came here to talk about…about what’s going on.”_ Cordelia looked at her. _“I really don’t want to lie to you and I know you just came back but I knew to keep you on track.”_ She sighed and grabbed her hands. _“The end is coming. The Antichrist is here, we believe is Langdon, there is no way he could’ve done all of that. There’s no way he could go into hell and bring someone back. I’m so thankful he could bring you back, but he must have made a deal…I couldn’t bring you back, as hard as I tried.”_ Cordelia looked at her lap for a moment and then back at Misty.

_“I’m trying to find a way to stop him. Stop everything. I need to save this world. I can’t let this happen.”_

_“But…then why are ya fading? Why are ya becomin’ weak?”_ Misty looked at her worried.

Cordelia felt tears in her eyes and chuckled a little to break the tension. She looked back at Misty. _“Remember…when we were looking for a new supreme, my mother was fading, she had cancer, she was dying. She died when I became the supreme. I took her powers. A new supreme is rising. At first I thought that…maybe it was Langdon who was hurting me but…Zoe and I believe there’s someone else rising.”_

 _“Are y-ya goin’ to d-die?”_ Cordelia could see there were tears already forming on Misty’s eyes. Misty pulled her hands away from Cordelia.

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. _“Yes. That’s…yeah. I have to. A new supreme is-“_

 _“No. I won’t let that happen. I will help ya. I-I…”_ Misty stood up and started walking around the room. _“I can probably bring ya back. The new supreme can bring ya back.”_ Misty looked at Cordelia with tears in her eyes and shook her head. _“Ya’re so young. Ya’ve been the supreme for such a short time. Ya can’t go. We’ll find a way and-“_ Misty sobbed.

Cordelia stood up and hugged Mist tight. _“No no, Misty please, just don’t…this has to happen. I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry about all of this. I wish…I just…I’m so sorry.”_

Misty hugged her back and buried her face on Cordelia’s neck. _“Ya can’t leave. Please.”_

Cordelia sobbed and kissed Misty’s head. _“I wish I could promise you I won’t but…I can’t.”_

Misty pulled away and stared at her. _“Miss Cordelia…I-“_ Misty sobbed.

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s face in her hands and shook her head. _“You don’t have to say anything.”_

_“But-“_

Cordelia leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. She hated to see Misty this way, and she wished she could just lie to her and say she won’t ever leave, but she knew it wouldn’t be fair for both of them. So, the only thing that she could do, was show her all the love she had for her.

Misty pulled her closer and kissed her back, tasting the salty Supremes’ lips. She didn’t want this to end. If there was a hell, now she believed there could be a heaven and if there was one, she wanted this to be her heaven. Kissing Cordelia forever.

They both pulled away when breath became an issue. The held each other for a few more seconds until Cordelia cradled Misty’s cheek and looked up at her.

 _“I’ve been waiting for you, for so long. I wish I could have more time to be with you.”_ Cordelia bit her lip to keep the tears in their place.

Misty sighed. _“We can find a way. There must be a way. We can at least try. Please.”_ She sobbed. _“I love you, Delia. I need ya with me.”_

 _“I need you to, Mist. And I can’t promise you that I’ll survive, but I promise we will try, alright?”_ Misty nodded. Cordelia smiled a little and pecked her lips. _“And I love you too.”_ Cordelia smiled. _“I really wanted to kiss you when I saw you waking up, but I was so afraid you would reject me.”_

Misty shook her head and bit her lip. _“I could never. Since the first day I saw ya, I had this funny feelin’ in ma belly. Somethin’ I never felt before and it only happened when I was with ya. That moment…I knew I wanted to always make you happy. I started fallin’ for you so fast and I regretted not tellin’ ya anything.”_

Cordelia shook her head. _“I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything either. I was so found of you when I learned you were burned, I wanted to go look for you to bring you back to life and when you came to the house.”_ Cordelia smiled. _“I wanted nothing more than to spend time with you and…I also fell for you fast. I’m so sorry I couldn’t bring you back earlier. We could’ve had more time.”_

 _“Don’ think bout that anymore. We can enjoy this time. And we now know we won’t waste it for anything.”_ Misty smiled.

Cordelia nodded. _“I missed you so much.”_

Misty smiled. _“I missed you too.”_ Misty hugged her tight. _“Please stay with me.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“Of course.”_ Misty pulled away. _“Where’s Stevie anyway?”_

_“She had some things to do so she left. I didn’ wanna go so I stayed.”_

_“Well, I’m glad you stayed.”_ Cordelia smiled. _“Want to lay down?”_ Misty nodded. Cordelia smiled and walked to the bed.

Misty stopped on her tracks and thought of something. She never really thought about it. But, this felt right now, and she wanted this with Cordelia. She didn’t want to waste any more time.

_“Delia?”_

Cordelia turned to look at Misty. _“Yeah?”_ She smiled.

Misty bit her lip and started undressing herself slowly, never looking away from Cordelia. Cordelia’s breath hitched as she watched Misty undress herself. She looked so beautiful, so pure and innocent, she was breathtaking. Misty left her bra and panties on, shivering a little for the cold of the room.

_“Misty?”_

_“I want ya, Delia. I don’t know how to do this. But I want ya. I need ya.”_ Misty walked to Cordelia and stopped in front of her. _“I’m sure bout this.”_

Cordelia smiled and  bit her lip. _“Alright then. I want this too, I need you.”_ Cordelia pulled Misty closer by her waist and brushed her lips against hers. “ _If there’s anything you don’t want to do, please let me know.”_

Misty nodded and kissed Cordelia’s lips, lightly at first and then the kiss became passionate.

If this was the only night they could be together, then, they would make the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream about Cordelia and Misty and went a little like this, I woke up crying. Of course it wasn't aaaall of this, I added some things. Hope you like it! Love comments!


End file.
